


【TayNew】走马（番外2）

by fattyme



Category: Taynew
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 05:24:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19042000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fattyme/pseuds/fattyme
Summary: I'm not alone.





	【TayNew】走马（番外2）

郑明心回到日本一个月后的一天，突然与林阳失去了联系。  
这天中午，他照例把午餐照发过去，却没有收到任何回复。

“林阳，你在干嘛呢？”  
“丢哪儿了？”  
“你都3个小时没联系我了！”  
“是不是和女同事吃饭去了？”  
“不可以啊喂！”  
“再不理我我就生气了！”  
“可以啊林阳。”  
“你有能耐就一直别回。”  
郑明心的连环夺命call也都显示对方无法接通。  
“我真的生气了！”

郑明心把西蓝花当成林阳的头，咔嚓咔嚓地咬下去。早知道林阳今天不回他，他才不会吃这种味道怪怪的蔬菜。  
吃完也没有消气，他就跑去最喜欢的甜品店大刀阔斧直接点了半本菜单。  
布朗尼、蛋挞、沙冰、冰激凌、华夫饼……郑明心挑衅般的发过了这满满一桌子的甜品照。  
咬着勺子眼睛却死命盯着手机。

郑明心喜欢甜食。可他更喜欢在吃之前和林阳讨价还价。  
每次林阳都要像唐僧一样叨叨半天，但总是会败在他的撒娇下，最后一幅“我才不是说不过你啊这次只是让着你呢绝对不会有下一次了”的样子。

最后郑明心还是打包了大半食物打算分给同学。  
没有林阳的无可奈何，棉花糖都不够甜了。

“哼！”  
“这些我都吃完了！”  
信息依旧石沉大海。

傍晚回家，郑明心在公寓门口，发现那个熟悉的身影。

“Surprise！”

比起惊喜，更像是惊吓。  
“你…怎么来了？”  
“我想你了啊，你有没有想我？我请了一周的假呢。你住的这个地儿真不好找，附近竟然连个有wifi的地方都没有，还好你回来的早要不我一直坐在门口会被当成坏人的吧。石头你还没说呢你有没有想我啊？”

门开。  
门关。

郑明心堵上林阳那见了面就没停过的嘴，直接用行动回答他。

一个吻，就补回了所有的甜。

见了面，想念却变得更深了，每一个细胞都在叫嚣着对对方的渴望。  
此刻说话都是在浪费时间，亲吻也变成了细细的啃咬。  
衣服，裤子一件一件从玄关铺到了卧室。甚至来不及铺开被褥，林阳就直接把人压在榻榻米上。  
等到进入身体的时候，两个人都发出了舒服的喟叹。

林阳和郑明心对彼此过于熟悉，一个眼神就知道对方是什么想法，所以性事向来和谐。  
现在林阳看到郑明心微皱了下眉，猜到是后背被磨到了，就抱着人翻了个身。  
因为毫无防备，又因为这个位置顶到更深，郑明心舒服的差点就要射了。可这个时候林阳却是一副你不动我也不动的死皮赖脸模样。郑明心只好直起身子，自己上下晃着腰。

十指紧扣的双手间都是湿滑的汗，空气中弥漫着甜腻的草莓味，一切都渐入佳境。正当两个人都要加快速度的时候，听到隔壁的开门声。

两人短暂的停顿后郑明心就要起身。  
日本公寓的墙壁薄，平时隔壁大声说个话都可以听得到，何况是……

林阳当然是不肯的。  
他抓住郑明心的腰还坏心眼的向下按了按。

“呃…”郑明心咬住了唇，又压低了声音，“林阳，快松手！”  
“不要。”  
林阳还故意地挺了挺身。  
“会被听到的！”  
“哪有现在停下来的，而且…”林阳顿了顿，“石头你下面咬的这么紧。”

听到这流氓话郑明心整个人都红透了，也不知道是羞的还是气的。  
林阳想了想，一手扯来被子，把两个人严严实实的包裹在一起。  
“这样就听不到了。”

郑明心大大的翻了个白眼，想着你这是哄小孩儿呢。可他也架不住软磨硬泡的林阳，更何况，现在确实是停不下来的状态。  
被子内空间狭小，呼吸的空气都是温热咸湿的。  
不知道会不会被听到也增加了一丝紧张感，开始还想着要压抑声音，后来忍不住了就直接咬上林阳的肩膀。  
郑明心所有的注意力都集中在与林阳紧密相连的地方，很快就要高潮，却被捏住了铃口。

“别…啊…松开…”  
“不是这句。”  
“林阳，你混蛋！”  
“石头，你知道我想听什么的。”  
郑明心实在是被逼到没法儿了，“哥哥…求你了…”  
“我们一起。”

事后郑明心第一时间就把林阳踹出了被窝。  
缓过神后才听到隔壁少见的电视声。  
绝对是被听到了……  
郑明心要疯了，他觉得自己以后都没法见人了，只能躲在被子里逃避现实。

那面林阳倒是神清气爽。捡好两个人的衣服回来就东看西看的。  
这是他第一次来，对郑明心的住处充满好奇，书柜衣柜橱柜都看了遍。  
然后他打开了书桌下面的抽屉。

“石头…这些是…”

郑明心早就被林阳乱翻东西的声音烦的不行。从被子钻出脑袋来，看了看林阳的位置。  
“哦，你不是喜欢这些手办么？我之前顺手就买了。正好你来了，这次就拿回去吧，在我这儿放着也是占地方。”

许久，没听到林阳的回答。  
郑明心围着被子走过去。

“你怎么哭了！这么感动的么？”

林阳怎么会看不出来，这些手办都是好几年前的限量收藏版，现在哪里还买的到。  
可那个时候，他们还……  
他的石头，是在什么样的心情下，买下这些手办的啊。

“石头，我好难过。”  
“我不想听到你一个人在这里的那几年。”  
“都是我不好。”  
“都怪我太笨了，早一点，早一点的话…”

“不说了。再也不说了。”  
“你也不准哭了。”

林阳把郑明心抱起来又小心翼翼的放在桌子上。他轻轻吻上郑明心眼角的痣。  
“石头，我后悔了。”  
“嗯？”  
“不应该让你回来日本的。不应该让你再一个人待在这里的。”

“没有一个人。”  
郑明心抱住林阳。  
“你都有在陪我啊。”

“会永远陪着我的吧。”  
“嗯，永远。”

END


End file.
